1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface art for classifying and arranging, for example, picked-up images for every group.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, so-called digital cameras have become widespread in which a subject image is focused on an image sensor and converted into an electric signal, and image data obtained from the electric signal is recorded in a recording medium that can be read by a computer. Further, since the capacity of semiconductor memories is increased and the cost thereof is reduced, semiconductor memories having a large capacity are used even in the digital cameras. Accordingly, since the number of images that can be recorded in a single recording medium is more and more increased, there has been proposed various methods of classifying and arranging images for every group as disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-299028.
Incidentally, in the method disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-299028, picked-up images are automatically grouped according to respective pick-up dates. Although it is certainly effective to classify and arrange picked-up images according to the pick-up dates, there is a strong requirement for classifying and arranging the picked-up images according to the contents of them regardless of pick-up dates.